Klutz
by tashxxxx
Summary: Kurt breaks his anle in Glee paractice ;


**Not sure why I decided to create this one-shot but never mind. Also, probably not all medical information is accurate as I have never actually broken a bone so have no idea how it feels, or what would happen.  
>Spoilers- Up to Pot 'o' gold but without Rory in it :)<strong>

"You guys are getting a lot better at this." Mr Schue shouted as the group went over the same move they had been practicing for the last hour. It was a bit complicated but the group where slowly starting to get it, all but Finn who had problems with stopping his arms from flailing around.

Unluckily for Kurt, he was standing right next to Finn. He had also been having troubles with the moves, but not for the same reason as the others. He had been forced to keep ducking every time Finn moved his arms in the wrong way. He'd already fallen over a couple of times thanks to Franken-teens arms and 2 left feet. This only happened when Kurt had to make a sudden duck so as to avoid them. He didn't really want to end up with a broken nose like Rachel had when Finn had hit her, by accident of course. Whenever this happened Finn would send Kurt an apologetic look as Kurt, and occasionally Blaine, glared at him.

The dance move the group was practising right now was a move where they had to jump before landing in a different position.

"Right we'll try one more time." Mr Schue said as the group failed to do it once more. There was a collective groan from the group before they did the move again.

With a sigh Kurt saw Finn's arms flail towards him just as he jumped with the rest of the group. Kurt had to move himself into a different position to land so as to avoid Finn's flailing limb. However, this new position caused Kurt to land on the side of his ankle. He heard a faint snap as he fell to the ground. Kurt let out a small groan of pain as his body fell on top of his right ankle.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked, rushing over to his boyfriend.  
>"Yeah." Kurt breathed before taking Blaine's offered hand. Blaine helped him pull himself up from the ground. When Kurt put weight on his right ankle, however, he felt it give out. The only thing keeping him up was Blaine's fast movements. His boyfriend had grabbed Kurt around the waist, successfully catching the taller teen before he fell back onto the floor. Blaine, gently, placed Kurt back on the floor, unable to hold Kurt up for too long.<p>

"Where does it hurt Kurt?" Mr Schue asked, crouching down so he was next to Kurt. Blaine had a hand on Kurt shoulder, looking worried.  
>"Ankle." Kurt told the glee director. Kurt felt as if his ankle was on fire but he kept telling himself he wasn't going to cry.<p>

"Can you move you foot?" Mr Schue asked. Kurt attempted to but failed miserably. When he moved his ankle or his toes for that matter a sharp pain made itself known to his body; even though he hadn't even been able to move them. He shook his head in answer. "It might be broken but we can't be sure." Mr Schue stated. "Can you get up?" Kurt shook his head.

He didn't want to put pressure on the over-sensitive ankle. Mr Schue looked lost for a moment before Finn stepped forwards. Finn lifted Kurt up, causing Kurt to yelp in surprise.

"I'm really sorry dude." Finn said, sounding generally sorry.  
>"Don't call me dude." Kurt hissed through the pain. Finn just shrugged as he followed Mr Schue out of the room, Blaine following behind them. The rest of the New Directions were left in the room.<p>

Mr Schue opened his car door as Finn placed Kurt onto the ground. Kurt hissed as his ankle came into contact with the floor but he managed to stay upright this time. He was leaning heavily on Blaine as they waited for Mr Schue to open his car.

When it was open Blaine helped Kurt into the back seat before following him inside. Finn got into the passenger seat as Mr Schue put the car into drive.

Kurt had his head rested against Blaine's shoulder as they drove to the hospital. His ankle hurt like a bitch and he really hoped it wasn't broken. Blaine helped Kurt out of the car as they stopped the car outside of the hospital.

"Do you want me to carry you again, bro?" Kurt gave Finn a look that clearly said he would cut the taller ten if he even tried.  
>"I am not an invalid Finn. I am perfectly capable of walking into a hospital on my own." Blaine let out a small laugh at this. It was typical of Kurt to not want anyone's help.<p>

Even if Kurt said he could walk on his own he had to rely heavily on Blaine to make it into the hospital. He was finding it hard to avoid stepping on his right ankle and whenever he did in the sort journey into the ER he would let out a hiss of pain. Blaine and Finn led the injured boy to the seats as Mr Schue went over to the reception.

"Do you want me to call Burt?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.  
>"I don't want to worry him."<br>"Honey, he'll know you got hurt when you come home." Kurt let out a sigh of frustration, aimed at Blaine.  
>"Fine. But tell him I'm absolutely fine and there is no need to worry." Kurt told the taller teen. Finn shrugged before taking out his phone. At this moment, Mr Schue headed over to the group.<p>

"The receptionist said the Doctor would be out soon." Kurt nodded, scrunching up his eyes as a new wave of pain hit him. "She also wanted me to ask you if you wanted any pain killers."  
>"Please." Kurt told the Glee Director. Will nodded before heading towards one of the nurses. They exchanged a few words before the nurse left and came back again carrying a glass of water and some pills.<p>

"Okay sweetie. I want you to swallow these pills with the water. It'll stop the pain for a while." Kurt nodded before popping the pills into his mouth. He swallowed them before drinking the glass of water. Blaine hadn't let go of Kurt's hand yet. "They're a bit strong so you might start to feel a little sleepy but try to stay awake okay." Kurt nodded to the nurse as she left the small group alone.

Kurt let out a small yawn, snuggling up to his boyfriend. "You heard what the nurse said, no sleeping." Blaine said, poking his boyfriend gently on the arm. Kurt nodded, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Hey dude, Burt wants to speak with you." Kurt sighed before taking the phone out of Finn's out stretched arm.

"Are you okay?" Burt's worried voice sounded from the other end. Apparently, Finn hadn't done a good job in calming him down.  
>"Mm' fine" Kurt was surprised at his slurred speech.<br>"You don't sound it?"  
>"It's just some pills that they gave me that are making me tired." Kurt told his Dad.<br>"Do you need me to come down there?" Burt asked his son.  
>"It's fine. I'll be fine. I've got Blaine and Finn here anyway so there's no point in worrying you." Burt made a sound of disbelief. "I'll call you later. And please don't worry." Kurt told his Dad.<br>"Just phone me if there's a problem."  
>"Sure. Love you Dad."<br>"Love you too Bud." With this Kurt hung up the phone.

Kurt leant further into his boyfriend's side just as a Doctor headed into the waiting room. The man gave the Blaine and Kurt a disdainful look but otherwise stayed professional.

"If you'd like to follow me, Mr Hummel?" The doctor said. Kurt attempted to get onto his feet but a sharp pain in his ankle made him fall back onto the chair. The Doctor didn't say anything, instead just getting a nurse to pull over a wheel chair. She gave Kurt a friendly look as Blaine helped his boyfriend onto the chair.

Blaine grabbed the handles to as Finn and Mr Schue started to follow. The Doctor led them into a small room with an examining table on it.  
>"If you can sit on here?" The Doctor asked Kurt. Blaine helped Kurt to stand, who in turn didn't put any pressure on his injured ankle. Soon Kurt was sitting on the examining table, waiting for the Doctor to start.<p>

Suddenly, a blinding pain hit Kurt as the Doctor started prodding at his ankle. Kurt felt the Doctor retract his hand and say something but the sound didn't seem to make it through Kurt's muffled ears. His ankle was still throbbing but not as much as when the Doctor had put pressure on it.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as the Doctor left the room.  
>"Yeah." Kurt breathed, leaning into Blaine's embrace.<p>

"Hey, dude I am so sorry." Finn's apologized.  
>"It's fine." Kurt told him. His eyelids were growing heavy. All he wanted to do was sleep.<br>"Why don't you try get some sleep before the Doctor gets back?" Mr Schue asked him. Kurt nodded before letting his heavy eyelids close.

When Kurt started to wake up the first thing he noticed was something heavy on his right leg. Frowning, Kurt opened his eyes before squinting them shut at the bright hospital lights.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.  
>"Yeah, what's going on?" Kurt asked. He felt disjointed.<br>"The Doctors putting a cast on your ankle." Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction.  
>"I think I'm going to kill Finn. How am I supposed to match any outfits with a giant cast on my leg?" Kurt's voice was going higher and higher as he said this. Blaine held the urge to laugh while Finn was trying to disappear.<p>

"At least you don't have to try dancing anymore." Finn said.  
>"I don't think I ever want to dance with you in the room again." Finn looked sheepish at this comment but otherwise stayed silent.<p>

There was a knock on the door then and a nurse entered the room.  
>"We just called your Dad and he sent a copy of signature over to get you out of the hospital." The lady said, happily. Kurt nodded thanks before she pulled in a wheel chair and a pair of crutches. "You'll have to come back every 2 weeks so we can keep an eye on your ankle but it should be off in about a month's time." As she said this Blaine helped Kurt onto the wheelchair.<p>

Soon enough the four of them were inside of Mr Schue's car, heading to Hudmel resident. Blaine was in the back with Kurt and Mr Schue in front with Finn.

When the car pulled at the Hudmel house Kurt, Finn and Blaine all piled out. Kurt was having trouble finding a way to walk with only one ankle and crutches. Blaine saw him struggling so he grabbed Kurt around the waist, helping into the house with many a protest coming from Kurt.

"What the hell happened?" Burt asked as soon as the three teens entered the room. Kurt sent a glare at Finn as answer.  
>"Finn's overgrown limbs made me fall over and I broke my ankle." Kurt told his Dad. Burt laughed at this. Kurt sent a glare at his Dad before allowing Blaine to lead him into the living room.<p>

"You okay bud?" Burt asked his son, walking over to sit next to him as he placed a hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt nodded.  
>"I'm fine Dad, don't worry." Burt didn't answer this.<p>

"Well, seeing as you won't be able to make dinner and Carole's working late I guess we're having take-away." There was a small yay from Finn as Burt said this. Kurt groaned but nodded. "You staying Blaine?" Burt asked his son's boyfriend.

"If that's alright sir."  
>"I told you to call me Burt and I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't." Burt patted Blaine, awkwardly, on the shoulder as he said this.<p>

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, all of which were chosen by Kurt much to Finn's annoyance, and eating take-away pizza. Blaine left just before ten as his parents wanted him home.

**LINE BREAK**

The next week Kurt was back at school. He had managed to figure out how to work the crutches and Puck and the rest of Glee boys had managed to scare any of the bullies away from actually touching Kurt, not that he minded.

By the time Glee came along that day Kurt was becoming frustrated. He was having difficulties holding all of his stuff and getting to his lessons on time. Luckily, Blaine had noticed this and helped with Kurt's things as much as he could, as did most of the other glee kids.

As Kurt entered the Choir room that afternoon he was pulled into a hug from the others. He smiled as he hugged them back.  
>"Are you okay Kurt? You'll be able to perform won't you?" Rachel asked. Kurt smiled at his friend before nodding.<br>"I broke my ankle, not my voice Rachel." She laughed as the rest of the group went to sit down.

Kurt went to sit by Blaine, who smiled at him before facing the front. Thankfully for Kurt not a lot of dancing was involved in practice that day.

**I'd love to know what you thought so reviews are appreciated ;)**


End file.
